Entry 10
Death... It is not uncommon to me. I've been around it my entire life. I've killed and I've even stared death in the eye. Even when I heard about my father, I felt rage as I blamed my brother. A familiar emotion to me. But sadness, grief, sorrow... They are all strangers to me. At least, they were... Eloithe died in battle. Her body, taken by mist. The same mist that took Arannis. Meaning Strahd was behind that and her body was taken to Barovia. I've never felt such pain in my life when I saw Eloithe go down and her body go missing. Allow for me to back up and explain... We tracked down the remaining 2 members of Black lodge and confronted them. A tough battle started and that bitch of a wizard killed Eloithe. I cried; actual tears. I don't think I've ever done that before. It was a pain that hurt far worst than anything I've felt in any of my battles. I already wanted revenge for what they did to Elly, Adrie and even Emmalee. Now I just wanted to wipe them off the map. But Lusk, the red dragon in human form wanted to strike a deal. He'd tell us where Skinner was so we could kill him, in exchange for him taking over and going East to rebuild the Black Lodge. Everyone agreed. I couldn't believe it. I was shocked at how fast everyone agreed. I had just said that they don't get a second chance, that there is no redemption for them. Yet that's exactly what we allowed to happen. I agreed to the deal for one reason, and one reason only.... Adrie. We needed to learn Skinner's location to get the artifact back so Adrie can locate the others. She has 6 months to find another or her guide aka Rynik will take over her body. I will not allow that to happen. So I agreed. About a week later some woman walked up to Max claiming Eloithe was alive and in Strahd's castle and that she could help us get there. I immediately thought it was a trap but went with the group to try to protect them in case it was. I didn't believe she was alive until after we got there and Max confirmed it by trying to send her a message. It confirmed that she was alive, unchanged yet unconscious. I don't think I've ever felt a level of relief like that before. This entire ordeal made me realized that I actually love her. I don't want a world without her in it. So we did everything to prepare and even fought a fallen angel. We trusted a stranger who helped us navigate around Barovia and finally made our way to Strahd's castle where we fought. The battle was tough and the stranger turned on us proving to be a vampire herself. In the end, I cut Strahd's head off and he died. Which raises more questions than answers because he never turned into a mist. We were told vampires turn into mist when defeated and then regenerate over time in their resting place. But Strahd didn't do that. We're all confused. Eloithe, battered and bruised showed up after being freed by some mysterious person. She healed me which gave me enough strength to land the killing blow. But something happened before all of that, that I wasn't afraid of. I mean I was and still am willing to do it for Mystic Obscura but I didn't actually think I would be defeated. I lost to Strahd. And eventho Max brought me back in order for me to kill him; it doesn't change the fact that he. of all people, killed me... That's right; I died.......